dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Team
Sky Team was a Doctor Who spin-off series to Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) and Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) that was made by Crash4563 Productions and aired on YouTube from March 2007 to May 2007. Unlike the two previous franchises Stephen Paternoster worked on this on his own as James Chaplin left Crash4563 Productions in March 2007 to focus and start up Night Shadow Games although James would serve as an uncredited executive producer for Series Two and made sure Series Two was released in early April 2007 and not on Easter Day. James would see Stephen making Sky Team but did not have any input into it whatsoever. The series focused on the protagonist Robert Smith that was played by Stephen Paternoster and Series One, Series Two were completed and Series Three was just about completed but a Series Four was planned but was cancelled by Stephen as he lost interest in the project. In Words of Stephen Paternoster The Sky Team was Crash4563 Productions secret project something I was doing on my own in secret as a side project because I wanted to make a Torchwood based style series that acted as a spin off to The Twelfth Doctor Adventures and Thirteenth Doctor Adventures it all started as a prototype series I did my own most likely before James joined me again and I was already working on Twelfth Doctor Adventures so I wanted to create something new alongside it and it worked out fine filming it but when I put the footage onto my computer the files became corrupted and unwatchable and it never made it onto YouTube so I had to scrap the series altogether and shelve it. I got the name Sky Team from an airline company and just took the name because calling the project Torchwood would be silly. When James joined me again I always thought about redoing Sky Team but when I saw Torchwood Phoenix Division something Benjamin Green was going to do it made perfect sense I pitched the idea to James and together we were going to do Torchwood Kids but this idea never got off the ground due to much going on as we were carrying a heavy workload at the time with both of Doctor Who series constantly on the go so we scrapped the entire project altogether and when me and James decided to finally go our own separate ways and no longer do film making together anymore in March 2007 now was the perfect time to officially begin work on The Sky Team. I started to work on The Sky Team as soon as James left it did not take long to start work on it but I was now on my own and this workload worked out very well and I invented a new character called Robert Smith and brought Ano the Android back and integrated that character into this series and I filmed the first season and had it ready and aired on YouTube the storyline/plot I made up as I went along I did not want The Sky Team to become Doctor Whoish at first but it slowly did become that way. When work began on the second season James became annoyed I was film making and thought I had given it up and he thought I had broken that promise but I refused to give up what I loved doing at the time and James never was involved with Sky Team I did it all on my own but he took some interest during second season as I wanted to release it in late April 2007 on Easter Day but James pretty much convinced me to release it in early April instead and he would serve as an executive producer for the entire second season but his input was minor mainly at the beginning of it and saw me making the second season mainly the first episode called The Hunt for Ano and I remember I was wearing a wedding hat which was white and he told me to stop wearing it because it was silly so I took it off and it was a womans one. James did ask if he wanted to help but I was more than capable of doing this on my own. I had the first two seasons completed and on YouTube and I started to work on third season and also jumped onto the fourth season which I planned and began filming it. But I got to carried away with everything and The Sky Team became way to Doctor Whoish and I went Spike Milligan all over it and got carried away with it all and my interest was fading away from it and one of the episodes I remember called A New Time completely took most of the memory up on my computer and I could not even upload it onto YouTube it would fade from black then back to the footage I filmed and A Picture in A Black Hole another episode I did also took up alot of memory as well and both of these episodes became unwatchable due to the file sizes being so huge and filming both of these episodes was insane because the heat from the sun was so hot. I managed to barely get season three completed well sort of and planning season four to be final series in which the main character probably would of been killed off and I started to film it but I just thought I am not getting anyway with this so maybe I should just jack it all in for the sake of it and move on from this. The Sky Team became time consuming and took up most of my time and my creativity towards it dissolved but I did enjoy making it and I see it as Crash4563 Productions final content in 2007 as I would later move onto LiveVideo but with certainty it could of been better if James helped me with it as we could of balanced the workload between us and The Sky Team probably would of lasted longer or maybe even continued with more seasons but I wanted to create something on my own and I achieved it and The Sky Team is the last of the olden days of nostalgia. The Sky Team aired on YouTube from April to May 2007 and the footage no longer exists as my YouTube account got suspended in May 2007 as well.